


Slepless

by three_alone



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Nightmares, Other, PTSD, Panic Attack, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_alone/pseuds/three_alone
Summary: Peter stays at the coumpound for a night and has a nightmare. Tony is there for him.Just some meanless fluff.





	Slepless

_He was trapped. Again._

_The water dripping and the ringing in his ears the only sound to be heard. The crushing weight on his chest making it impossible to breath. He tried calling for help until his voice was hoarse, but the shouts kept getting lost in the void._

_No one was coming to save him this time._

_No Mr. Stark to get him out of this mess this time._

_He **couldn’t** breathe. He was all alone and he just wasn’t strong enough to get himself out again. He was so, so tired._

_On the back on his mind he wondered what would happen if he died there. Who would take care of aunt May? He had failed her again, worrying her, making her suffer. What would the news say when they found out great, strong Spider-man was just lousy Peter Parker._

_Suddenly, the Vulture appeared right in front of him. “What’s wrong, Pedro?” he mocked “Can’t get out?”. Peter just glared._

_“I told you to stay away” he tasked as he approached him. The boy felt a shiver down his spine as the left wing got extremely close to his throat and closed his eyes in advance for the pain to come._

_“Pete?” He could hear Mr. Stark’s voice from far away. “Kid?”_

_Peter gulped, hoping Mr. Stark would find him soon. “No one’s coming to save you, Pedro” Liz’s dad said. “You’re done. And once I finish you out, I’ll pay a visit to your sweet aunt.”_

_The thought of the Vulture hurting his aunt was enough to give him the rush of adrenaline needed to get out of the rumble. He started trashing to try and shake the large piece of concrete off his body, but something kept holding him down._

_“Peter, stop!” the familiar voice of his mentor ordered. Didn’t Mr. Stark understand the Vulture was going to hurt aunt May? He **had** to get out._

_The Vulture’s laugh was driving him mad. Peter just wanted it to stop. Stop! STOP!_

Peter Parker woke up to his own screams. A strong pair of armed wrapped themselves around him, pulling him into something warm. “Shh, it’s ok, kid. I got you. Breathe, ok?” Peter was barely aware that his breathing was coming fast and short, he tried to mimic the owner of the voice.

“That’s it. 1,2 in; 3,4 out.” Tony’s voice repeated. He rested his chin on top of Peter’s head and tried to shush the kid the best he could.

To be honest, Tony was proud to say he was handling the situation quite good. That is until Peter started to sob in his arms. “I- I’m sorry” the boy mumbled, trying to get a hold of himself. Tony was at a loss of words.

He could deal with panic attacks and nightmares. He was no stranger to them. But a 15-year-old crying on his arms at 2 in the morning was something he most definitely did not know how to handle. He awkwardly gave Peter a pat on the back. “It’s ok, kid.”

Peter’s hand grabbed onto his bathrobe with a metal grip and hid his face on Tony’s chest. “Shh” Tony tried comforting the boy until the sobs subsided.

Peter slowly lifted his head out of Tony’s chest, sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

“You okay now, kiddo?” he asked slowly.

Peter just nodded. “Want to talk about it?” he tried, but the teenager just shook his head.

Tony stood up. “Okay then, I guess, uh, I’ll get going now…” He was about to leave when he felt someone tugging at his sleeve.

“Pete?” he looked into the boy’s teary eyes and red nose. Peter sighed.

“I- I just…” he started.

“What is it, kid?”

“It’s stupid really…” Tony waited for him to continue. “It’s just… could you, uhm, maybe, you know… stay?”

Tony was taken aback. Peter wanted him to stay? He vaguely remembered being younger and wanting his parents to stay with him after a bad dream too. But Howard used to say only babies needed their parents at night. He also remembered being afraid and unable to go back to sleep on his own. Sure, he eventually learnt to deal with it (drugs and alcohol included), but he didn’t want Peter to ever feel like that, or, god forbid, end up going through the same path he had.

He took a deep breath and sat down at the boy’s bed. “Ok.”

Peter gave him a small, watery, smile. “Thanks” he whispered, nuzzling himself into Tony. Tony moved awkwardly, trying to get into a comfortable position with Peter by his side. Immediately the boy seemed to notice his mentor discomfort as he sat up straight in bed. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark. I- I just get clingy sometimes and I know I shouldn’t, specially not with you. I mean, not that I don’t like you. I mean, you’re cool. And stuff. But aunt May always says I shouldn’t make people uncomfortable. And she also says I ramble a lot when I’m nervous. Am I rambling? I’m rambling, aren’t I? I’m just so, so -”

“Ok, kid. Stop and breath, alright?” Tony interrupted, and Peter nodded vigorously, his cheeks red with embarrassment. “Why don’t we just go back to sleep, alright?” Tony asked as he laid down on the bed, motioning to Peter to join him.


End file.
